No Trade Clause
by goldcn
Summary: Mike looked at her for a few moments. This was more than lust. This was something unspoken between them since she walked onto the Padres Baseball Stadium. This was more than the tension between the pair since he smacked her ass the first time. DiCaprio should be jealous. Bawson. Lemon.


**Author's Note:** Well, I just thought I should try my hand at a Bawson fanfic because I'm Bawson TRASH, legit. I may not be good at getting their personalities though. So this is going to be a chapter fic. This is an alternate ending (or an alternate universe - however you view it, really) set during episode seven "San Francisco". Of course it's a lemon. There's going to be some flashbacks in chapters much like there are in the show. i honestly don't feel like this is my best work, seeing as it's been years since I wrote a fanfic. But I hope you guys enjoy. Don't forget to leave a nice review.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own anything other than the plot.

* * *

The guys first, and then Ginny. The guys first, and then Ginny. That was the agreement. That's what Amelia had told her was going to happen. She had already told her in the dressing room as she stripped down the plan for this photoshoot. "I talked to Mike yesterday and came up with this idea. He said he would talk to the team about doing it, and he said he did. He said they were in, you shouldn't worry about it so much. Even if they don't show, you're doing this for you, not them. Don't forget that."

Ginny couldn't do anything other than nod. Her fingers ran through her curls and there it was again, a string tugging her heart. She was trying not to freak out, she really was. But dammit, she was. She was freaking out.

"Mmm-m. No. No. We're not doing this again." Amelia wagged her finger, standing up from the beige couch in her dressing room. By the time Amelia had looked up from her phone, Ginny had on the white bath robe. Amelia grabbed her shoulders, her iPhone practically glued to her right hand in her attempt to comfort Ginny. "Breathe. In..." Amelia sniffed through her nostrils as she watched Ginny do the same. "Out...," In a slow motion, she and Ginny breathed out at the same time. "Good. Keep going. No more anxiety attacks, okay? Not on my watch. Now, you are going to go out there, and you are going to rock that photoshoot. For no other reason then for yourself. Not me, not Trevor, not the internet.., you. So breathe. You've got this."

Ginny nodded her head. She was right. Opposed to her freak out surrounding the dress, and the shoes, and the endorsement deal, and the glove..., Ginny was actually getting better. Her therapist was helping a lot and she even started to like the woman, hell, respect her. She knew that Amelia was right. She needed to calm down and remove the stress. She was doing this for her, no one else. "Let's do this." She said, walking out of the room filled with warm carpet to the cold hardwood floor. She slipped back to her dressing room before she got too far to slide on her flip flops.

\- 10 minutes later -

They stood by the big white background, think, long, black curtains all around them. Ginny almost started to hyperventilate again until Amelia walked up to her to calm her down once more. It was apart of the job, keeping Ginny happy, keeping her calm. But she genuinely wanted the best for Ginny. "Relax. You're going to look amazing." She smiled that reassuring smile, and Ginny's face stayed the same. She nodded, Amelia nodded. Ginny nodded again, and Amelia turned her back to talk to the photographer. "Can you shut that?" She asked, waving her fingers to signal him to shut the curtains. "Everything is going to be fine." She said. And they smiled.

Ginny stood back a bit, her head down while she tugged on the knot that closed the robe. She was clutching it to her skin really. That was the only thing she was sure about. That the robe wouldn't fall off her body until she wanted it. It was the only thing she was sure of. The only thing she had control over. Her head shot up once she was done, her eyes widened once she saw it; Mike and Blip walking through the curtains of the men's side. Her lips slowly parted from a small smile of unbelief to a chuckle that formed into a smile. They made it. They really made it.

One by one each team member walked through the curtains completely undressed minus the robes they wore. Sonny walked through with a smile on his face. "No way." Ginny muttered, covering her lips and nose after. Two more players followed behind Sonny, acknowledging her presence as they walked in, and three more behind them. She couldn't help but laugh as all the weight of her worrying lifted off her shoulders. "Oh my gosh." She said with a huge grin, pulling Amelia into a tight hug. Amelia smiled just as big, her nose scrunching in the embrace. Ginny was worried about nothing. She realized that now. Even if one of them showed, it would've been worth it. She released Amelia, letting out a sigh of relief.

In better spirits, she walked towards the black curtain, peeling it back not only in curiosity of what her other teammates looked like in their birthday suits, but to mess with them. Someone pointed in her direction, and Mike turned around from the conversation he was having with the guys to pull the curtain back up. Ginny burst into laughter, throwing her head back. She could hear the guys laugh. After she walked away, some of the guys stood back from the sight of the camera and some sat down as they each took a turn for their picture. Each of them were placed in some form of baseball gear that stood for their position in the game. Ginny was far too busy cracking her knuckles and her neck in preparation for her turn when the photographer was done with the guys.

She was sure that he was done with them because she saw some of them leave. Maybe they left when she wasn't looking. So it was her turn now. Honestly, she didn't really know what to think, but she knew she had to get this done. It was self empowerment. For her and no one else. She untangled the first knot and was preparing to get rid of the second one. She was going to throw the robe next to the curtain. When she turned to walk towards it, she saw no one other than Mike Lawson with his arms crossed standing at the opening in the curtain. And he was trying to take a peak. The old man was literally trying to see Ginny naked. He nodded his head at her in a 'Sup' fashion. She chuckled as she walked to the opening with her mouth open in disbelief. She caught him red handed. "Busted." She looked quickly to see if anyone else was there, and there wasn't. She took a step back, thinking for a moment. "Why are you still here, old man?"

"They're saving the best for last." He stated with that narcissist smirk of his.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Whatever, mountain man. You want a show. You get a show." Ginny pushed the curtains back a bit more, her brown eyes glaring into his green ones, darling him to look away. And dammit, he'd smack his head against a wall - any wall- in the room before he dared to look away from her damn brown eyes. Damn, those brown eyes. Ginny's eyes moved down his face and for a moment as she felt the robe fall from her shoulders down to her waist - her taunt nipples almost immediately getting hard from the cold air - she thought about how good it would feel to have his beard graze across the inside of her pussy lips. Damn, that beard. Her eyes trailed back towards her captain's eyes and she saw a moment of his lips sliding underneath his pearly whites. "Amelia." Ginny called loudly. "You and Oscar can go." She said. She could fell her cunt tightening because she knew at the moment when she said that, the moment their eyes met again..., she knew where this was going to lead, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't want it.

"Are you sure?" Amelia yelled back, her free hand against the groove of the couch as she leaned over as if she could see Ginny. As if it would help the sound carry more.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm sure. Mike is going to give me a ride home. Isn't that right, Lawson?" She asked.

"Huh?" He said, his fingers moving across his beard. He hadn't realized how much he was glaring at her. How much of a trance she had him in. "Oh yeah, yeah. I'll make sure she gets home after we go out to eat." He winked at Ginny and she got it. She connected the dots. This was happening, and Mike was going to tear her apart. She clamped her muscular thighs together as a groan escaped her lips.

"Alright, call me if you need anything okay?" Amelia said, grabbing her purse. She tapped Oscar on his knee. "Let's get out of here. I have a date tonight, and I'm sure your daughter is looking forward to spending time with you. Oh also, not that I'm being nice to you or anything, but if things get messy in the divorce - which is a very strong possibility -" She handled him a card with that fake smile of hers. "Call him. He's a shark." Oscar took the card as they slipped out the door.

Mike grabbed a chair and sat down by the opening. Not only to get more comfortable, but because of his bad knees and back. He sat back, his fingers finding their way to his beard again to stoke it. Ginny stood back in front of the camera, letting the robe fall to the floor as she began to pose, her back facing the camera and her face looking at Mike. Somewhere between her posing, she picked up the robe to throw it across the room towards the curtain. She threw it right between the curtain and just like what would happen on the mound, her catcher, her captain, Mike Lawson caught it with ease, casting it to the floor on her side. He didn't want any distractions as he watched Ginny. She grabbed her gear, putting it in the floor so she could put some oil on her arms, legs, and thighs. She stood to face the curtain, completely exposing herself to him. Her perfectly waxed landing strip and all.

Mike groaned, almost too loud. His cock was hard, really hard. He couldn't stroke himself because he knew once Ginny was done, it was going to be his turn. And he prayed that he would at least be calm by the time it happened. He was going to get her back for that.

She bent over to grab her glove and the baseball, putting them on. She would've stood on her left side, but she knew she was teasing Mike. She wanted him to see her like this. She wanted him. So she opted to stay in the direction she was, and gave her best pitcher stance on her right side. The photographer asked her to turn to her actual pitching form, which caused Mike to have a perfect view of her - what Blip described as her - bubble butt. And that's exactly what it was. So perfectly round. And once Mike got her to his house, he was going to show her his appreciation for her ass. After he tortured her with his teasing of course. He watched as she prepared herself in her stance. He could tell that although she wasn't on the mound, she curved her back and let out a breath before she rose her leg and her glove as if she were going to throw it. She stood as long as she could before the photographer said "Perfect. You did great. I'm going to finish up with Mr. Lawson, and get these photos ready for editing."

She nodded her head, walking over to grab her robe. "Your turn." She smirked at him.

"I'm just warming up." He said, standing up from the chair to kick it across the room. Somehow, the rolling chair rolled right back to where he found it. He didn't have to look back to know he got it. He pulled apart the knot on his robe, throwing it to his left across the room.

"Fuck." Ginny's eyes were glued to his cock. Damn. Now she knows why he's so narcissistic, and why he's so cocky. Pun intended. He was huge. In length and width.

"I know." He smugly stated, walking backwards to stand in for the camera. "It deflated a bit, but yeah." Ginny had to roll her eyes. She watched as he lathered himself in the oil. He slipped his sixty five year old knees through his gear, placed his right foot over his helmet. He grabbed his glove, holding it in his right hand while his left held a baseball. He didn't look at Ginny, but if he had, he would've seen that her finger slipped down between her cunt lips. Her index finger flicked across her clit and her middle finger worked up and down her wet slits. Ginny nibbled on her bottom lip to stifle her moans. She could still see his cock. And although she knew she shouldn't have been, she couldn't stop picturing how good the sex would be between herself and her captain. He seemed to be the type to deeply growl against her neck, his dark tone slipping in her ear about how taboo it was for his rookie to be fucking her captain. He probably would've asked if she liked it. And she would've enjoyed every moment of it. She knew she would let him take control. As much as she loved being in control, she knew she would let him take wheel. God, she wanted to desperately to bounce on his cock. She can't believe she's willing to break her own rules for him. But it'll be worth it. Once she felt his touch against her skin, she knew it'd be worth it.

Mike was finally finished. He looked over to see Ginny in thought. But he also saw her with her finger between her cunt lips. "Ginny!" He called out, watching her practically jump out her skin. "Get dressed. Meet me back here in ten minutes or less." He ordered her like he would in the club house, bursting through the curtain to get dressed.

She nodded her head, walking towards the curtain on the other side, heading back to her dressing room to clean herself with feminine wipes, washed herself up, and change her clothes.

\- 7 Minutes Later -

Ginny stood between her dressing room with her back against the doorway. She had her arms crossed, her duffel on her shoulder, and her legs were crossed at her ankles. She sighed as she laid against the doorway. How could Mike tell her to be ready in such a short amount of time and he not beat her to it? That was their thing, wasn't it? One upping the other. She groaned loudly. In three minutes it would've been ten minutes since he walked out and he still wasn't there. What was taking him so long?

She kept her eyes focused on the corner as she awaited for her captain to come around it. She didn't expect him to come up behind her, grab her shoulders and yell "Boo!"

She nearly jumped out of her skin and her head almost hit the other side of the doorway across from her. "Shit, you asshole!" She called turning to hit his shoulder. Mike couldn't help but laugh at Ginny's reaction. She couldn't stay mad at him. The way his lips smirked as he laughed made her forget she was just pissed at him just seconds ago. And that damn beard made it even worse. Mike stopped laughing, but his smile remained on his face. He reached his hand, offering it to Ginny.

"Let's get out of here, rookie. We have somewhere to be. I have dinner plans." And there it was, that look in his eyes that made her skin crawl, and her pussy wet. She looking into the dressing room to double check that she hadn't left anything behind. All clear. She shut the dressing room door behind her as her right hand wrapped around his. Her eyes roamed over his thick fingers, and she swallowed. God, she wanted his muscular fingers to be buried deep inside her cunt. She hoped the drive to his house wouldn't take too long.

Mike had interlaced their fingers together on the walk towards his car. Ginny didn't know when it happened. She noticed it when they walked out to the parking lot towards the car. It was a good thing the parking lot was attached to the building, so no paparazzi were out unless permitted. The only cars allowed in were the athletes, Amelia's, Oscar's, and the photographer's, and all of them were gone. Mike opened up the door for Ginny. "Oh, so you are a gentleman. I'm glad chivalry isn't dead." She chuckled as she slipped into the car, Mike closing the door for her before walking towards the driver's side. She got comfortable in the passenger's seat, turning to pull down the seat belt.

Mike got in, noticing what she was doing as he shut the door. He gestured for her to stop, shaking his head. "Don't put it on."

"Well, why not?" She asked, the seat belt in her hand, confusion forming on her brows.

"You'll see. Just.., don't. If it'll make you feel better, I'll wear mine." Mike answered, pulling his seat belt over his broad chest, clicking it in the buckle. "Plus, my house isn't too far from here. That, and I want you to be nice and wet by the time I pull into my driveway." The mountain man smirked. He really did believe he was so clever. He pulled out of the concrete parking lot, paying the man in the booth before he pulled out towards the street.

"What do you plan on doing?" Ginny wondered, sitting back against the seat. She placed her arms on the arm rest, closing her eyes as she sat in a comfortable position.

"I told you you'll see." Mike replied. He focused on the road ahead, making sure he turned where he was supposed to. After about five minutes, Ginny's eyes were closed. She was humming softly, but he couldn't hear what. He looked over at her. It was the perfect time for him to do what he had planned. He was sure she had forgotten about what he said anyway. He placed his hand onto her left thigh. He began by rubbing his right hand up and down her inner thigh, squeezing on her skin. Ginny's breath hitched, her fingers dug into the arm rest, but she said nothing. Mike continued to inch his hand higher and higher until he reached to the top. His fingers lightly slid down her leggings, and back up. He slid his fingers underneath her leggings, his eyes still focused on the road, turning right at In and Out Burger. He knew that once he passed it, he had six more minutes until he pulled up to his driveway. it was more than enough time.

He spread her legs as far as he could before his middle finger moved down her landing strip. It wasn't until his finger slid between her cunt lips that a moan slipped out his rookie's lips. And damn, if that wasn't the sexiest sound he's ever heard, it sure would be at the top of his list. Ginny opened her eyes, watching Mike's expressions as he drove. She didn't know how he could be so focused on the road while his finger worked its way inside her pussy. But then she remembered. He was experienced. He was old. Her left hand grabbed at his wrist once his thumb started to flick her clit. "Shiiitt." She murmured, lifting her hips towards his hand. His thick long middle finger slipped deeper into her hole. He could feel her wetness covering his finger, and all he wanted was more of it, more of her covering him. His cock was getting harder every second that passed. He could feel himself constricting against his jeans. But he kept moving his finger inside her tight warm core.

"God Ginny, you're soaked." His voice was deep and dark yet velvet and smooth at the same time. He added another finger, groaning as his index finger tapped against her lips to spread her further apart. Mike shifted in his seat as he headed down his street. Thank God. His left hand went from the side of the wheel to the top. And if his right hand wasn't busy making her pussy drip, he would've grazed his fingers across his duck dynasty beard. He shifted his weight to his right hand, pushing through her moist vagina. "Damn, rook." Mike had pressed the garage door, pulling into his garage just before the door closed by itself, parking his car and pulling his keys out of the ignition.

Ginny's breath was quick. Her fingers latched onto Mike's arm now. She closed her legs tightly around his hand. She was close. "Mike...," She called. Oh, he loved the way she moaned his name.

"You like that, don't you?" He said. It was more of a rhetorical question because he knew she did. He quickened his pace, his two fingers thrusting against her walls. He could add another finger, really, but he would save that for later when they were naked and spread across his king bed. His green eyes watched as her lips feel open. Their eyes connected as his fingers pounded into her.

Her chest tightened. "Mike.., fuck." And that was the moment Ginny cummed over his fingers. He flicked his thumb slowly rolled around her clit.

"Damn rookie. " His words were thick, as his fingers pulled out her pussy. He could see her sticky juices over his fingers. He would make her taste herself, but not now. This was just the warm up. Instead, he opened his mouth to suck on his fingers. And damn, she taste so good. "Take your shoes and leggings off, now." He ordered in that same tone he used when Ginny and Mike stood on the mound during her second start. But somehow this was different. It was darker, and with more determination. "There's no way we're turning back now." Ginny looked at Mike, her eyes glaring into his green orbs. "Unless you don't want to do this anymore." He knew. He knew she was scared. But he could also tell that she wanted him as much as he wanted her, possibly more.

"No.., no, I want this. I want you. I just..,"

"I'm not going anywhere, Baker. You can't get rid of me like that. You don't have to be scared because I'll be right by your side." Mike's hand had touched her skin, his thumb grazing across her cheek. "But I can't promise that I won't be rough."

Ginny giggled, music to his ears. She placed her hand over his, her gaze never leaving his. "I want you Mike. I've wanted you for a long time. There's no way in hell that I'm going to let you go soft on me now. I'm not letting you off easy, Grandpa."

Mike chuckled. "So you're good?" Ginny nodded her head. Mike leaned over to press a kiss onto her forehead before he grabbed his bag in his left hand with his keys, heading towards the white door in the garage that lead to a small living room. Ginny followed behind him, walking up the three stairs that lead to an opening. They walked out, turning right. Mike lead them down the hallway before he turned a corner that lead to a flight of glass stairs none the less. If Ginny would've tried to get in through his garage, she would've gotten lost. So she was grateful that Mike had her hand to lead her. She chuckled at the painting of himself on the middle floor. Typical. Once she walked into his room, she placed her clothes she carried and her duffel bag in a corner. Mike followed suit, placing his duffel bag next to hers.

Ginny couldn't believe they were actually doing this. She turned to face him, standing in her panties and sleeveless Nike top. Her hands moved down her legs. His room was everything she thought it would be, filled with neutral colors. A man of his narcissistic stature can't be one upped by his bedroom, now can he? Mike looked at her for a few moments. This was more than lust. This was something unspoken between them since she walked onto the Padres Baseball Stadium. This was more than the tension between the pair since he smacked her ass the first time. DiCaprio should be jealous. They couldn't place exactly what this was, but they were going to have to talk about it.

Whatever the hell it was caused a pull between the pair. They both felt a string tug them from their chest towards one another. Mike was only a few inches away from her now, his eyes glaring at Ginny's face. His fingers moved across her cheek. "You're so damn beautiful." He said, his calloused fingers sliding across her chin. It didn't feel too rough, it felt right. Like his fingers were meant to touch her skin. Mike Lawson wasn't one to believe in soul mates so quickly - especially since the one woman he believed to be his soul mate crushed his heart and was already engaged to another man - but he realized that maybe, just maybe, Ginny Baker might be it for him. "I could spend the rest of my life staring at your face." He didn't mean for it to come out, but it did.

Ginny's hand moved up to touch his. "Me too." She said, a soft smile creeping on her face. "I love the way your fingers feel against my skin. I want you to touch every inch of my body tonight. I want you to make love to me Mike Lawson. And when you can't take it anymore, I want you to fuck me hard. As hard as your old man body can." She giggled, her pearly white teeth exposed to her catcher. Damn, she was cute when she laughed.

"Please, I've still got some moves."

"Oh God, you're so old."

"You wouldn't have any other way." He said with confidence, his fingers lifting up her chin. And hell, he got her. The next thing Ginny knew, Mike was moving his lips against hers, his left hand on the small of her back, while his right hand kept her head tilted up towards him. Ginny's hands instantly moved to grab the sides of his face. She breathed him in. He smiled like evergreen, soap, and cinnamon spice with a hint of wood. What kind of cologne was he wearing anyway? Mountain Man by Old Spice? She doubted that was the name, but if he smelled like anything else, she wouldn't think it as him. She's always been close to him, but he usually just smelled like linen, or lavender and soap. She was sure that Mike always smelled like this when the Padres had a day off. She opened her mouth for him after the long lingering sucks of skin and nibbles on her bottom lip. Mike had managed to somehow scoop even more of Ginny into his broad chest. He picked her up, backing her onto the wall.

Ginny wrapped her legs around his back, his crotch lining up perfectly with her own. Mike felt her fingers tugging on the back of his hair. He groaned into her mouth, sliding his tongue further into her mouth. He flicked his tongue against hers, his left hand placed against the wall. He ground his hips into her, rolling his saliva around her tongue.

Ginny thought that his beard would hurt and be rough against her skin, but it was actually the opposite. His hairs caused her back to twitch and curl into him. She found herself scratching his beard with her left hand, her right hand sliding behind his back, squeezing his ass. "I thought I had the bubble butt." She murmured against his lips. She had to touch it. She had to touch his beard, his lips, every inch she could possibly touch on his body.., she had to touch it.

Mike couldn't help but laugh at her comment. "Your ass is by far the best ass I've ever seen rook, guaranteed." His tongue flicked out from his mouth, moving down her neck a bit until he kissed it. He kissed it for a while before his teeth grazed across it. He heard Ginny's wince once he bit her skin, coaxing it with his tongue and lips once more.

Ginny tugged on his hair again, calling out "Mike" as her panties thrust against his zipper. She could feel how hard he was, she just wanted more of it. She felt his meaty fingers sliding between her thighs, tugging her burgundy lace panties to the side. He pushed his middle finger threw her hole, and Ginny's mouth feel open. This angle was definitely better than the one in the car. Her hips gravitated towards his finger, her right hand grabbing his ass more. She wanted to make a sound, but she was nearly breathless. His finger felt thicker somehow. Mike was too busy grinding his teeth across each other in an effort to control himself. He wasn't sure how long he was going to be able to do that. He moved both of his hands to her core, one of which he used to roll his thumb across her clit. He used his other hand to add another finger inside her moist core. He moved in slow motions, keeping his leg under her ass.

Most of Ginny's weight was against the wall and the rest was wrapped around his neck and back. Tingles went up her sides and she shivered in his touch. His fingers weren't all the way in, but she could feel his knuckles grazing her walls, his finger tips wiggling teasingly in an upward motion. "Mike..," She cooed, finally able to speak. "Ah, fuck...," Her leg shivered against his body. He added another finger, feeling her cunt stretch further. He moved achingly slow inside her, but she was enjoying every moment. He had three fingers buried deep inside her, his other hand moving his thumb across her clit.

"Ginny, baby, you're so fucking wet." Did he just say what she thought he did? She wasn't deaf right? She isn't getting and old man's hearing through osmosis, was she? No, not way. Mike Lawson definitely called Ginny - his rookie, his pitcher -, baby. She took a mental note to bring it up later when they were cuddling naked under his bed sheets. Right now, she was too busy enjoying being fingered by her captain. "I just want to stretch your tight little pussy until it can't stretch anymore. Do you want that?" She could tell that something clicked in Mike. That he wanted to pound her hard, but he was holding back per her request.

"Hell yeah I want that badly. So forget about the slow sex. We can do that another day."

"Are you sure?" He asked. For a moment they forgot that his fingers were buried deep inside her. He had more concern for her well being on how fair they would go than his need to pound her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure." She nodded her head, her black curls bouncing in response. Mike picked her up, placing her onto the bed. Ginny whimpered when she felt him remove his fingers from her core. The whimpering was soon followed by soft moans one Mike unbuttoned his dark grey button down top. It wasn't that she didn't just see him completely naked nearly two hours ago, but this time she could reach out and touch him instead of visioning it in her mind. Her fingers traced his muscular chest, her eyes following the creases on his body. His body was a work of art, really. He had a very broad chest with abs to match. Her brown eyes dropped down to notice him on his knees, pulling down his pants and boxers. "You alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't you worry, I took my old man pill this morning. I'm good for a few more hours. If I need to take a pain pill, I have extra strength Aleve right on my nightstand. So don't you worry about my sixty five year old knees and back." He smirked down at her, sitting on the bed. Ginny crawled over him, her fingers tugging his boxers and jeans down passed his calves.

"You forgot to take your shoes off, and I'm not a fan of feet." Mike sat up, looking to his left where Ginny sat, watching him as he pulled off his shoes and socks.

He crawled on top of her, throwing his clothes across the room. He spread her legs apart with one hand as the other traveled up to slide her sleeveless latex top off. "I'm not a big fan of feet either, rookie, believe me. But I am a big fan of you." His eyes never left hers as he tugged her bra off her body, across the bed, and onto the floor. "And I'm not just saying that because we're both naked. There's something undeniable about you, Baker. And it's addicting." Mike leaned forward, pressing his lips against Ginny's, allowing his hands to move across her skin. His fingers slid back between her thighs.

"Touch it..," Ginny whispered between kisses. "Touch my pussy." Mike poked his tongue through his lips to stop her talking - sometimes Baker needed to shut up. He used his fingers to place his thumb back onto her clit, flicking at it with need. He could feel her groans vibrating against his tongue as it dominated hers. He twirled his calloused finger across her wet clitoris. His other hand holding her hips down so she wouldn't move. He wanted to drive her crazy with a deep craving to have his cock deep inside her vaginal lips. Her fingers reached up to wrap around his neck, grabbing onto it. She could only press her breasts and lips against Mike. He was much more experienced than she was, and definitely stronger than her. Her lips meet with his as her chin and upper lips brushed across Mike's. It kind of tickled Ginny when his beard rubbed against her face, but she enjoyed the sensation nonetheless. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, and Ginny realized that she could get used to this. It was very rare for her to let go of her obsessive need for control, but with Mike, it was easy, second nature even. She could allow herself to submit to his wants and needs in the bed room, but the Padres Clubhouse was off limits. Or maybe there would be a nice balance in the bedroom. She would figure it out eventually.

 _"Gah, Mike!"_ Mike could feel her muscles tighten around his finger. He poked his middle finger against her cunt, holding her hips down. Her fingers traveled down to his shoulders, gripping onto his shoulders. He kept tapping her entrance with two more of his fingers until her lips spread for him. This was only the beginning for him. His tongue rolled down her throat, licking and sucking on it.

Mike Lawson pulled his fingers harshly out of her hole - yet again - only to lift her legs behind his back. He used his hands to spread her thighs as far as he could, his fingers separating her cunt lips. He licked his lips before attaching his beard to her moist cunt. _**"Mike!**_ Fuck!" Ginny scream out loud and now she gets it, she knows the magic behind the beard. And all she wanted to do was touch it. Her fingers grabbed onto his white bed sheets, her back arching in pleasure. Her knees shook. The way his beard moved across her pussy was enough to make her cum. She would try and hold off as much as she could because this was such an amazing feeling and she didn't want it to end. His nose bumped against her clit and instantly, Ginny Baker's fingers were curled around Mike Lawson's head of hair. "Ahh.. shit. Don't stop Mike." He rolled his face around her core, his beard tickling her cunt lips. His tongue darted in and out of her hole, his nose rapidly flicking across her clit, adding his three fingers back inside her hole with his tongue. Ginny's legs clamped tight around his head. "Oh my god.., oh my god." His fingers were moving so fast, his tongue so warm, and his beard - damn that beard worked miracles. "Ah.., I'm gonna cum Mike. I'm gonna cum." Her nipples were rock hard. She needed him bad, more than she did when they were teasing each other during the photoshoot. The hand he had holding her left leg around his head now traveled down to squeeze her ass. "Fuck.., Mike..." She tried to form full sentences, she really did, but she knew her plan to have that beard of his down between her cunt lips for as long as possible were foiled. If this were going to continue, if they were going to continue having sex..., _**she**_ was going to have to work on her stamina. He rapidly pumped his thick fingers into her hole, sucking and licking and nibbling on her clit. Ginny grabbed onto Mike's hair, tugging it as her hips lifted into his face, burying his head between her thighs as she cummed over his lips, fingers, and quite possibly, over his beard.

Mike continued his licking and pumping, cleaning her lips of her orgasm. He could feel that some of her juices were on his beard, so he decided he wouldn't his her again unless she initiated it. He pulled away from her pussy lips, his green eyes looking into Ginny's. Both of them breathing heavy. He could've stayed between her legs even longer if his beard currently wasn't covered in her juices. "Damn, Baker. We're going to have to work on that stamina of yours."

"Don't talk to me like that."

"Like what, your Captain?" He rose his brow.

"Yes. You can't boss me around during sex."

"Oh, is that right, rook? Does that turn you on?" Fuck, she walked right into that one. She did't have to say anything, the look she gave him spoke volumes. "Oh, so it does. You like being ordered around by your Captain, don't you? You want me to give you orders?" He was hovering over her now, and she could see her glistening juices shining in the moonlight. When did it get so damn dark anyway? Fuck, she wanted to kiss him. A pain arose from her right ass cheek, and she sucked in air through her teeth. "You do like that. You do want me to order you around. You gonna be a good little girl for me, Baker, or do I have to stat spanking you? You want me to start going Fifty Shades of Lawson on your ass, because I will. If that's what you want." Ginny still hadn't spoken. He eyes were blazing into his. He was right about her. "Answer me." He ordered, spanking her ass again, gaining the same wince, followed by a moan as he squeezed it.

"Yes. Okay? Damn, Lawson. It turns me on that I'm laying naked in the bed with my Captain, alright? And yes, I want to be ordered around a little bit. I.., I have this urge, this overwhelming need to control every situation around me. I've had so many fucked up things happen to me I.., when I'm pitching or when I'm hitting, it's my opportunity to let it all go. I hold the world on my shoulders, Mike." Her eyes were't staring at Mike like they were a few moments ago. It was like she was with her therapist all over again. "Here, with you, I don't feel that stress. I don't feel scared, I feel vulnerable and it kind of scares me a bit, but I like it. I don't want to call the shots here. I want to distress and I want you to order me, I do. Spank me, whatever you want to do to me..., - in moderation and consideration - I'll do it. Maybe." She chuckled. "But the fact that you're my Captain..., that does add some sexiness to this whole thing. I don't know. I.., I just want to explore with you. I want to be submissive, but I know there will be times that I also want to be dominate. So I think a seventy thirty agreement is necessary. Sorry if I ruined the mood with my rambling, I'm just.., I'm trying to figure my feelings out." She placed her hands onto her forehead, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them to Mike smiling at her. "What, old man?"

He couldn't help but laugh. "You're just so damn cute and sexy at the same time, I don't know what do to with myself. One part of me wants to kiss you hard and pound you harder, the other part of me wants to pin you to the bed, grab your hair, and pound your ass, but we'll get to that one day. Unless anal isn't your thing?"

She shrugged. "Do you want a strap on up your asshole, Lawson?"

"Hell no."

"Then I believe we're on the same page here, Captain." She smirked, and second later, they both burst into laughter. She brought up their first conversation they ever had again.

"I thought you didn't like ass slapping?"

"I don't. But I'll take my spankings like a good girl from you of course. And you won't hear me complaining about you slapping my ass anymore. I promise."

"See? I've converted you into pro ass slapping - via me -, I've made you a believer in the beard, and one day, I'll worship that ass with all the pounding I have."

"We'll see, grandpa."

"Sure well. Now shut up and suck my fingers before they dry up. I want you to taste yourself."

Her brows shot up.

"Should I start giving you spankings across my lap now or later?"

She sighed heavily. This has truly spiraled out of control, but she'd be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying herself. She opened her mouth, offering her tongue to him. He pushed two of his fingers threw her lips, pumping them slowly in and out her mouth. Ginny moaned, wrapping more of her lips and tongue around his fingers, closing her mouth around them to suck and lick them.

"Good girl." He groaned, his left hand pinching at her right nipple. He pulled and tugged at it, rolling his thumb across Ginny's areola. "Damn, Gin." He called, adding another finger. She gladly took it, her tongue rolling around his fingers, her teeth nibbling on his skin. "You've done this before, huh? I'm gonna have to see how your tongue feels wrapped around my dick one day." Ginny found herself rolling her hands across his cock. One pumped his cock, and the other fondled with his balls. Mike hissed sharply, pressing his erection against her hand, pulling his fingers out her mouth. "You're a little shit, you know that?" He closed his eyes as it was his turn to hold onto the bed sheets. "Who am I kidding? Of course you do."

"Fuck me, Mike. Put your cock inside my pussy." She glared up at him, watching as his hooded eyes glared down at her, making her shiver. He reached towards his nightstand, pulling out a condom. He sat it next to him, grabbing his cock. He spread her lips again, rocking his tip against it, then up and down her pussy lips. "Ah.., don't do that.., shit, that feels so good." He ignored her, and continued to slide his tip around her clit, up and down her wet slits, round and around. He even teased her more - actually it was more like he was teasing them both. He pushed the tip of his cock inside Ginny's entrance a few times, her nails scratching at his back. "I'm not on the pill.., we can't..," She moaned as he kept thrusting, further and further inside her. _"Mikeeeeee...,"_ She dragged out his name. "Please.., don't, fuck. Put your condom on please? We can't risk it, If I get knocked up by you, I'm not going to get caught buying the morning after pills, please. As much as I want to.., there's too much to risk. Not now."

Mike didn't want to wear that damn condom. She felt so good around his cock. She was so tight - too tight. He had to reach for the nightstand again to pop a pill. His pain pill was starting to wear off. He sipped his water, grabbed his cock, and pulled the condom over his penis. He got back between her legs, lifting on over his shoulder, pushing the other one up as his hard cock lined up with her perfectly. "Tell me what you want, Baker."

"I want you. I want you so badly."

"You want me to what?"

That's the game they were playing now? "I want you to fuck me, Mike."

"Try again."

She rolled her eyes. "I want you to fuck me, Captain."

"Fuck you with what, rookie?"

"Your cock. I want you to fuck me with your cock."

"I'm sorry what?" God, he's an asshole when he wants to be. She was going to whip that sug smile off of his face one day.

"I want you to fuck my pussy with your _**dick**_ , Captain." She spat out the words like ice. He was irritating her, but hell, it turned her on even more.

"Good girl."

"What do I get for being so good..., Captain?"

"No, when I say 'girl', you call me daddy."

"You have a lot of demands, grandpa. I'm not calling you daddy."

"Maybe not now. We'll see. Alright, moving on. You have been good..., I think I'll fuck your tight pink pussy with daddy's big cock."

She hated him, God, she hated him and his smug smile. Alright, that was a lie. She craved it. "Stop calling yourself daddy, because I'm not going to call you that. But please put your dick inside my pussy, please?" Even calling him Captain was weird for her. She knew why he was doing it, and it sure as hell turned on her on, but she didn't need to keep saying it.

"God, it's so hot hearing you say that, hearing you beg you my dick." Rubbing his tip across her vaginal lips didn't do as much for him as it did when he was bare back, but they both knew that he couldn't do that. He'd be sure to ask his doctor for those pills that prevent him from impregnating women. Maybe one day he'd have kids, but not now. He growled near her ear, pushing his member through her tiny pink core. He found himself licking and nibbling on her ear as he thrust his erect cock into her and he realized that he wouldn't be able to hold off much longer. His stamina was starting to run out. For someone of his age, his stamina was actually really good, but he was determined to make it last a bit longer. His fingers wrapped round her shoulder as his other hand moved her curls away from her neck as he planted kisses on it - slowly and tenderly.

Their hips collided a steady pace, and Ginny's right leg moved up and down Mike's back. Her fingers moved around his back, her nails scratched his skin, and her eyes closed. Her head was at the edge of the bed, and her curls were tasseled in Mike's fingers while some fell over the end of the bed. Mike traveled his hand from her shoulder down to her left leg, pushing it up to grab her ass. He gave it a firm squeeze before he thrust his hips harder and deeper into Ginny's cunt. "Fuck." He murmured against her shoulder blade, sucking at her dark skin before giving her another hickey. Ginny shrieked before she moaned his name.

She couldn't believe that was was breaking her rules yet again, but she was. Hell, she'd break every one of her rules if she felt that she could. With Mike, she felt like she could, but he had a ways to go before she completely trusted him. _'Stop psyching yourself out, and enjoy the sex.'_ She told herself. "Faster." She pleaded, her fingers digging into his shoulders. She made sure her nails weren't in his skin. Mike smacked her ass, holding her closer to his waist. The tip of his cock was thrusting against her cervix already. He pumped his lower half further into her, his tip eventually sliding through her cervix. His balls clapped against her entrance, making Ginny's neck arch. "Ah, fuck, Mike." She hummed, her nails scratching against his skin. It hurt almost as bad as when she lost her virginity, but fuck, it felt so good. The heal of her left foot pressed against the bed, and she nibbled on her lower lip. Her muscles tightening around his cock.

He knew he only had a few more minutes until she erupted again, so he picked up the pace, ignoring the cracking of his back and knees. The headboard slammed against the wall as Mike pushed himself as far as he could go, banging his cock inside her wet pussy. His fingers grabbed a hold of her left knee as his other hand grabbed onto her waist. "I'm close, Gin." He growled as he rotated his hips, his hips slamming against hers. He decided to move his fingers from her waist to her clit to roll his thumb across it as he pounded hard inside her.

Ginny wasn't even sure how many times Mike made her cum, but if he really planned on going 'Fifty Shades of Mike Lawson' on her, she was sure he'd make her count them just for his pleasure, and enjoy the ride. It wasn't long until they both cummed at the same time. Ginny's legs tightly wrapped around his back once she couldn't take it anymore, and Mike arched his back, and his thumb had stopped moving when he let out a loud growl. She could tell he had finished in the condom, and the warmth from it released like a vapor in her core. He stayed in that position for a while before he pulled his cock out of her. "Damn. I'm sorry I didn't last too long, but all of the teasing from today I..., I couldn't last too much longer." Ginny looked at Mike, watching him as he held his cock, getting off the bed to walk to the bathroom. He walked back with a wet rag for her. "You can take a shower or whatever after I come out of the bathroom."

She shook her head, grabbing the rag. "I'm not dirty, I just need to wipe myself clean. So, I'm going to use this, and then use my feminine wipes. Thank you. Besides, I'm a morning shower type of gal. Hurry up because I have to pee and after that, I want to cuddle."

"Well, I'm a night shower kind of fellow myself, and I do like to cuddle." Mike chuckled, nodding his head as he walked back to the bathroom to remove the condom and take a quick shower. Mike took a quick shower, and Ginny went into the bathroom to clean herself up. She pulled a towel from her duffel bag, walking to grab his jersey from his bag, letting the towel fall as she slipped it on. Mike had changed his sheets, and laid underneath them in his Calvin Klein's - how he hasn't modeled for them yet, baffled Ginny. She pulled back the bed sheets, crawling over to lay her head against Mike's chest. He gladly smiled, his hand sliding under his jersey to grab her ass. "No underwear, Baker?"

She shook her head. "No, I haven't taken a shower, have I?"

"You could've joined me."

"Pfft, if I would've joined you, there would've been a round two, and I'm not sure you can handle that old man."

"Oh, I can handle a round two. Maybe not right now. Get back to me in the morning. I have to have my nap."

Ginny snickered, her hand moving against his chest. "Old man."

"You know it. And you love it."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

She punched his chest playfully. "Stop reading my mind, asshole."

"It's not my fault you're so easy to read." She half expected Mike to comment about getting his cock in her asshole again. It was laid out beautifully for him to reply with a dirty remark. She was surprised when he didn't.

She pressed her brows together. He sure as hell pays a lot of attention to her. "Why'd you call me baby?"

"What?" That threw Mike off.

"Why did you call me baby earlier? Do you.., am I...-" Ginny couldn't figure out how to word what she wanted to say.

"Yes, you are. I don't know where this is going because I have a lot of shit to figure out. I don't want to drag you down with me. But promise me that you'll stick with me through this?"

Ginny nodded her head. She knew they couldn't label whatever this was so soon. She couldn't be too disappointed in the situation. At least she knew that Mike considered her his baby. That was enough to make her smile. "You're my baby too."

"Oh trust me, I know." Mike stated with confidence, squeezing her ass. Ginny rolled her eyes, sighing. Her eyes connecting with Mike's. Her right hand reached up to grab his beard, giving it a scratch. "And you love the beard as much as I love your ass. What's with you and my beard anyways?" He asked with a knowing smirk.

"What's with you and my ass?" She countered, her brow raising.

Mike smiled down at Ginny, squeezing his pitcher's ass, and Ginny's fingers moved against her catcher's beard. "What can I say? I'm an ass man. That, and I'll find any excuse to touch it."

* * *

Please leave a review. As I stated, I don't believe that this is my best work, but I hope that ya'll liked it.


End file.
